Don't Walk Away
by CapriceAnn Hedican-Kocur
Summary: A Quantum Leap/Moulin Rouge crossover that tells what could have happened if Dr. Sam Beckett leapt into the world of the Moulin Rouge with a way to save Satine. Rated PG because of a not so nice word.


_**AUTHOR'S NOTE-**I do not own ANY of these characters. All Moulin Rouge characters belong to Baz Lurhmann, and all of the Quantum Leap characters belong to Belisarius Productions. And there is one other character mentioned that I "borrowed" the name from the soap opera, General Hospital. A gold star to the first person who can not only say which character it is but who played him on GH as well. This story is meant to be fun and inventive. Please don't yell at me, and yes I took LIBERAL creative rights with this story. It is meant for enjoyment, and I hope that you do. Please R&R. It will be greatly appreciated._

* * *

_"Theorizing that one could time travel within his own lifetime, Dr. Sam Beckett led an elite group of scientists in the desert to develop a top secret project known as Quantum Leap. Desperate to prove his theories or lose funding, Dr. Beckett stepped into the project accelerator and vanished. He awoke to find himself in the past suffering from partial amnesia and facing a mirror image that was not his own. Fortunately contact with his own time is maintained through brainwave transmissions with Al, the Project Observer, who appears in the form of a hologram that only Dr. Beckett can see and hear. Trapped in the past Dr. Beckett finds himself leaping from life to life, putting things right that once went wrong, and hoping each time that his next leap will be the leap home."_

As the spectacular splash of blinding blue and white light is over, Sam tentatively opens his eyes, and finds himself in a VERY spartanly decorated room. Sam sits up to further study his, yes at least I am a him this time Sam thinks, surroundings.

"Oh, Boy!" What have I gotten myself into this leap? And just where in sam hell is the light switch?

At that moment Sam hears the distinctly familiar swoosh of the imaging chamber door and then he hears Al's familiar voice.

"Uuhhh Sam, I don't know how to explain this, and neither does Ziggy, but you have once again leaped out of your lifetime."

"Where exactly am I?"

"As near as Ziggy can pinpoint, you are in the year 1899 in the city of Par Al hammers his handlink Paris, France."

"PARIS?"

"Yes, and your name is Christian James. You are a poet."

"But why am I here? Is this Christian James an ancestor of mine? I don't remember that name, or is it just this Swiss cheese memory of mine?"

"Wait a second. Ziggy just found something. Apparently, Ziggy says there is a 99.99 chance that you are here to prevent the death of one Satan WHACK Satine. No last name there. It seems that she is a WOOHOO get this Sam, she is a courtesan, and a dance hall girl at the Moulin Rouge."

"Why do I have to save some prostitute?"

"Uhmmm, Sam you are not going to believe this, but Ziggy says that if you don't then Donna will never be born."

"Who is Donna? Should I even remember her?"

"Sam I really can't say. Your rules about the Project and all. I can however, tell you that Donna is a VERY important member of the team. YOU couldn't live without her. It is all I can and am willing to say."

"How does Ziggy suggest that I do this? I mean what is Satine in danger of?"

"Sam, the man you have leapt into has finally regained consciousness in the waiting room, and I need to go."

And with another swoosh of the chamber door Al left Dr. Beckett in the 19th century all alone. Never suspecting what would happen next.

"Chwistian?" a dwarf stumbled into the room lisping.

"Go away Toulouse. I told you that earlier today." Now how did I know that was his name? I guess that my memory is merging with this Christian's.

"Chwistian, as I said earlier you may see me only as a drunken, vice-ridden gnome whose friends are just pimps and girls from the brothels. But I know about art and love, if only because I long for it with every fiber of my being. And you can tell me to go away again, and I will still come back and tell you this again. Satine loves you. You need to go and get her. Before the show, before she goes onstage."

"Go away Toulouse. I'll think about it." What I did think about after the dwarf left was what Al had said. How was I going to save this Satine person, whom I apparently loved more than life itself. Well, Christian loved more than anything else. I suddenly remembered something else that Christian felt Truth, Beauty, Freedom, and above all things I believe in...LOVE."

Back at PQL Headquarters...

"Admiral Calavicci, welcome back. You are needed in the waiting room. The guest is questioning a lot of things. I thought it best to go ahead and limit who can go in and talk to him. Just You, Tina, Dr. Beeks, and myself, however under the personal circumstances I allowed Donna in as well. So far she has been the only one that has been able to calm him down."

"Thanks, Gooshie. Good thinking. But are you sure it was wise for Donna to talk to him? What if she inadvertently tells him something? And just what things is our guest questioning that you couldn't answer him?"

"Well, the overabundance of electricity for one."

"Then lead on MacDuff. Let's get to the waiting room."

Later in the waiting room...

"I would like to welcome you, Mr. James, to our humble abode. My name is Admiral Calavicci, but you can call me Al."

"Al, Donna here has been extremely nice to me, as has everyone else, but maybe you can answer a question that no one else has been willing to answer. Where exactly am I? I know if I am still in France then you all would not be speaking English so well. Am I in England, and if so how did I get here?"

"Christian, I can only answer your questions with the vaguest of answers due to national security issues. First, you are not in either France or England, you are in the United States. Unfortunately I cannot let you know exactly where. Second, as for how you got here, some things are better left unsaid. I can however, tell you why you are here. We are trying to help a friend of yours survive, and we need your help. We need to know what exactly is wrong with Satine."

"Satine's in danger? What do you mean? I know she's sick, but can't a doctor cure her?"

"Do you know who might be after her? Or what exactly she is sick from?"

"The Duke is the only person she has to fear, and as for her being sick, she has consumption. But she chose the Duke over me and our love so she shouldn't have to fear him. Is she going to be alright?"

"She has consumption? Gooshie, go tell Ziggy, and see what she has to say about that. This may be exactly what we need to help Sam Leap out of there."

"I'll get right on it Admiral."

"Who is Sam, and what does he need to leap out of?"

"Sam is in Paris to help Satine. He is a member of our team."

"Admiral Calavicci?"

"Yes, Dr. Beeks?"

"Ziggy says that we have a plan, but you need to implement it right away."

"I'm right on it. Christian, I hate to cut this chat short, but I have to go see Sam. Goodbye."

With that Al rushed back to the Imaging Chamber to go see Sam.

Back at Christian's Hotel...

Sam is pacing the garret room, still thinking about what Toulouse had said, when he hears the familiar swoosh of the chamber door opening.

"Hello, Al."

"Sam! Ziggy has a plan that could very well be what sends you out of this leap."

"What exactly is it? You never told me what Satine was in danger of."

"She has consumption."

"Oh. How do I save her then? It wasn't always so easy to get over in this time period."

"Ziggy says that if you go to Satine before the show starts tonight, and get her to go away to England with you, back to your family's home. Then she will almost certainly get better. Ziggy did some digging in the historical archives of this time, and uncovered the records of one Dr. Noah Drake that show he had remarkable success in helping his patients overcome consumption."

"Where is his clinic located at?"

"It is actually in your, Christian's, hometown. It's located not two miles from Christian's family home. Ziggy says that it really is in your best interest to get moving now. And to sneak into the show, not to let anyone see you other than Satine. Something about the Duke wanting to have you shot if you go near her."

"Then lets roll."

Ten minutes later Sam is hidden in the back of Satine's closet waiting for Marie to leave her.

"Oh Marie, why did I have to say those awful things to Christian? I love him so much it hurts."

Coughs wrack Satine's body before Marie has a chance to respond.

"My dear, you must believe me when I say that everything will work out for you. I have this feeling that some unseen force is helping you. And please believe that you will get better."

"Oh Marie. Can you please give me a few minutes by myself?"

"Yes my dear."

Marie leaves the room, and Sam waits about thirty seconds before he makes himself known.

"Satine?"

"Christian? What are you doing here? If the Duke finds out..."

"I know, I'll be killed, right?"

Satine nods yes.

"Listen to me please, and don't interrupt. I know you love me as much as I love you, and I need you to trust in that love and in me. Can I count on that?"

"Yes." Satine whispered.

"The two of us are leaving for England within the hour. I already have booked us passage on a train that leaves in about 45 minutes. The train will take us to the coast where we will board a boat that will take us to England. There is a wonderful Doctor not two miles from my home that has had a lot of success treating people with consumption, and I believe that he can help you. I already have my stuff packed and waiting at the train station. I left notes for everyone, and all I need from you is to stand up, and help me help you pack to leave with me. That is if you love me enough to trust me. Do you?"

"I'm already packed. I was hoping you would show up and fight for me. Chocolate has my stuff over in Toulouse's room. So If you are ready, we can go."

"Then let's get out of here."

With that simple statement the familiar brilliant splash of blue and white light enveloped Dr. Sam Beckett as he leapt out of Christian, and into his next assignment.

As Sam opened his eyes he realized that he was staring at a computer screen that was showing an online newspaper page. The date read September 5, 2001.

Why do I remember that date? Why am I here? I'm obviously in Los Angeles. Just by looking at the skyline I can tell that much. I know the when and the where, but as for the who and the why.

Sam walked over to the desk in the office he found himself in. He quickly found a notebook that had a "Things To Do Today" list on it. The number one item was "Call minor league affiliate's assistant coach and ask him to come out to Training Camp on September 10th and not September 11th as originally planned."

"Oh boy." Now I remember. I must be here to stop this guy from being on one of those flights that hit the World Trade Center.


End file.
